Dark Witches
by Angel-blader
Summary: What if they met a bunch of girls, the best team so far in their quest, but, they have sumthin 2 hide, read intro, it'll get better Canadian Torment! R
1. Default Chapter

O MAN!  
  
Introduction! Read the question at the end!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Beep, beep, beep. Went Holly's alarm clock. "Hm?" Holly groggily rolled over and push the alarm clock off her nightstand. "Practices * yawn * should be at noon, not sun rise." Holly went back to snoring silently. She was usually was an over achiever in beyblading, sing, swimming and keeping peace between the members of her team, but this morning, was the first practice of the year. With her group for 2 years, she use to be part of the Dark Angels. Now she was part of the Dark Witches.  
  
"WAKE UP YOU LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING!" yelled a girl with dark brown hair, and steel sliver eyes.  
  
"Shut up Mel! I'm tired, and if you were any kind of leader, you would let us sleep, and have practices at lunch!" Complained the teen.  
  
"Hey you two! What's up?" smiled a girl, with blonde hair, and green eyes looking at her friend, and her leader. "Arguing again I see."  
  
"Hi Liz!" Called Holly from the top bunk.  
  
"Have you seen Gi-Gi? And Melanie, we all just got up, it is only 5 am!" Holly jumped down from the bunk.  
  
"I have dibs on the bathroom!" Holly shouted as she skidded around the corner to the bathroom.  
  
"Hi everyone! Lovely morning, like always!" said a girl with shoulder length raven hair, and jade eyes.  
  
"Hi Rena! Have you seen Gi-Gi?" asked Liz, flicking her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Yes, Gee is in the other bathroom doing her hair." Said Rena, as she walked toward her bedroom.  
  
"DONE!!! YES!" said Holly, as she sped through, to her room. She pulled on a baggy pair of hip huggers and an emerald t-shirt. She didn't realize, that they had all left 10 minutes ago; she had taken an extra long shower. "EK!!! THEY LEFT!!" She ran out grabbing her hoodie, and out the door.  
  
Holly ran down the street, she had short cuts everywhere. She saw the quickest, yet the one she hated the most short cut. 'O man! I hate this one! Well no choice!' she jumped the neighbors fence, the pool, o no! ' I must keep my balance! Yes I didn't fall in!' she jumped the next fence, and on to the side walk. She continued to run, till she ran into someone. "OH MY GOD!! I'm so sorry, um, please forgive me! I got to go! Bye!" she said to a group of boys.  
  
"HEY GIRL! NEXT TIME HELP ME UP! Max help me up please."  
  
"Sure Tyson."  
  
"Hey you guys, I recognize her, have you heard of the Dark Angels? Or the Dark Witches?"  
  
"Chief I have no idea what you are talking about, who are they?"  
  
"Well Tyson, she used to be apart of the Dark Angels, here take a look, her new team the Dark Witches, have been on leave, because of problems."  
  
"I believe her name is Holly, she's very powerful blader, she also has an amazing voice!" Said a talking Laptop.  
  
"You are right Dizzy, you guys will be up against them, in the final round, if we each get there." Said Chief, as he looked up a picture. "See this is the team, there's Melanie, she's the leader, she's pretty, but is to be a bit like Kai, there's also Lizzy, she's like Max, only, she tends to take blading very seriously, see? Her stats are almost equal to her leader. Next is Gi-Gi, they call her Gee, she worrys on her looks, more than anything, makes her easy to beat right? WRONG! Her looks, make any guy fall down, her, emerald hair, and sky blue eyes make her attractive. Rena, is the weakest, but is still strong, and optimistic. Last is Holly, undefeated, good looks, and smart mouth, makes her top item on the got to have list for guys."  
  
"Hey that's the girl who knocked me over!"  
  
Everyone does an anime fall.  
  
"Tyson! We Know that! They'll be tough to beat, look." Points Ray.  
  
"Your right, but I won't lose to a bunch of girls Ray!" Complained Tyson  
  
"We won't, so quite your complaining, they've fought many." Said Kai  
  
"I went up against one, once, Rena, and she kicked my but!"  
  
"Well, I've gone up against one, a couple of days ago, Liz, I think, and she beat me." Said Tyson.  
  
"We'll need to work harder than, they'll be the hardest, we've gone up against."  
  
"That's for sure, well, we better get to the practice grounds." )()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()(()()())()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
SO? What do u think? TELL ME! It's not a R/M, sry! And, it'll get better, it'll be the Canadian Torment! Tell me who u think should get together? Well, it'll be Holly/Ray, but who else should end up with who? 


	2. Dark Angels

Oops...  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**&*&**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
"I'm here!" Shouted Holly to her team.  
  
"Late! Why don't you just teleport?" Whispered Mel.  
  
"Witchcraft isn't to be used to get to practice Mel! You act like your 100, instead of 800!" Holly said through gritted teeth.  
  
"You two! People will hear!" yelled Liz.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Rena, shrieked.  
  
"We've know each other since, we were really 16! When we created the bit beasts!"  
  
"You guys! I can't even remember a week ago! How am I to remember 784 years ago!" whimpered Holly  
  
"We'll only remain in this place till we find the chosen bit beasts!" Gee thought  
  
"Than what?" asked Holly "Where will we go?"  
  
"Well, this whole thing will be forgotten, time will be turned back." Said Mel coldly.  
  
Tears welled up in Holly's eyes. "How far back will time go?"  
  
Gee counted in her head. "About 2 years."  
  
"It will? Hm, that means, we won't meet again. I'll be with the old team." Thought Holly  
  
"Yah, it's sad." Thought Liz.  
  
A team entered the park.  
  
"Hey there's that girl that knocked me over!" Mused Tyson.  
  
"There's Gee...* Sigh *" Came Kenny's voice, it's sounded like he was in a dream.  
  
"Hey they are practicing!" Smiled Max.  
  
"Something you guys should be doing!" Kai muttered.  
  
Another team entered the park. "Well girls look at what the cat dragged in, or I should say the witch neh Holly?" Holly turned toward the sound. "Kerri...? AH!! THE DARK ANGELS!!"  
  
"Get lost dark feathers, we know you just want Holly back so you can win." Growled Liz.  
  
"Want her back? Pfft, like we need her, she was the weakest link, to kind for her own good!" Glared a girl with shoulder length brown hair, and ice blue eyes.  
  
"Tabby?" asked Holly.  
  
"Ha! We aren't mad at her! We're mad at you! The Dark Witches for taking her away!" shrieked a girl with blue hair, and jet black eyes.  
  
"Star?"  
  
"You guys! She made a choice! She left, big deal, now just calm down." Pointed out a girl with Blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Rachel??"  
  
"Did you girls ever find a guy team to team up with?" Smirked Star.  
  
"You don't need to!" Rena glared.  
  
"Yes you do!" Smiled Kerri.  
  
"Read the rules! Paragraph 40 section 5, each team for the Australian tournment must have teamed up with another team of the opposite gender!" laughed Star.  
  
'Cat fight issuing over there!" Smiled Tyson.  
  
"Is it true? We have to team up with a team of the opposite gender Chief?" Asked Ray.  
  
"Yes Ray, we do..." replied Kenny.  
  
"Hey, they don't have another team, maybe, we could pair up with them." Thought Max.  
  
"We can ask! Let's go guys!" with that Tyson started walking over to the soon to be catfight.  
  
(Over with the girls...)  
  
"We have a team....Meet the Demolition Boys!  
  
"The demolition boys??? NEVER settling for second rate teams huh Ker?" Laughed Holly. "That's right! And still innocent and perky as always huh Holly?" Smirked Kerri.  
  
"You can count on me for that!" Holly smiled. Kerri blinked and backed away slightly.  
  
" Holly! Don't do it!!" Whispered Rena.  
  
"Come on! It'll only send them over the cliff!!" Holly turned back to the group, but before she had a chance to say anything, a group of boys came up to them. They knew Mel was the leader, so they approached her, she sensed Tyson tap her on the shoulder. She whipped around, grabbed his hand and flipped him over.  
  
" MEL!!" Liz stared in shock at her leader.  
  
"Ow..." whined Tyson.  
  
" Mel..." Holly sighed, shaking her head.  
  
"You can never be too careful," Mel muttered, " you never know if they are loony."  
  
"Mel, does he look like he's loony to you?" Rena cried, as she looked at Tyson.  
  
"She's got to be the first person to defend Tyson like that." Muttered Max.  
  
"You really want me to answer that Rena?" glared Mel.  
  
"N-n-n-no thanks Mel..." Rena stuttered  
  
Kerri laughed "your all a bunch of freaks! Look at you! So full of defence!" she walked by Holly and whispered in her ear "we know what you are, and we aren't scared to fight you."  
  
Holly narrowed her eyes as Kerri walked away, Holly muttered a few words and guided a pie from it place right into Kerri's face.  
  
" Look at the queen of the damned now!! Cover in pie like a fucking idiot!" Liz laughed.  
  
"don't pick a fight with something you can't see or beat." Holly muttered under her breath before following her leader.  
  
Ray stared open mouth at the girl. This was one person he wasn't looking forward to fighting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Is it starting to come together? Did this give you any clue to Mel and the others are? Well I promise a better chapter soon! Byies! 


End file.
